What They Don't Know
by LostInParadise3390
Summary: Callie is lashing out at her family and not behaving anything like herself. She doesn't give anyone a reason why, leaving the entire family confused. What happens when Stef takes dramatic measures to find out what's going on with her daughter? Will she regret it once she finds out the truth? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story will be written in diary format for a while. Just imagine that Stef is reading this. Once I get to the big revelation, it will be written in dialogue format again. Things will pick up with each entry. These chapters are intentionally short because they are simple journal entries that Callie doesn't really want to write at first.**

**Disclaimer: Heavy topics such as rape and abuse are talked about. If such topics trigger you, please do not read.**

* * *

><p>Stef knocked lightly on the bathroom door, "Callie?" she called.<p>

Callie immediately rolled her eyes before looking over from the sink towards the door. "What?" she asked in annoyance as she wiped the rest of the blood from her nose.

"Dinner's ready. Are you planning on coming down anytime this year?" she chastised.

"I'm not hungry," Callie practically sang. "If I didn't come down the last ten times you called me, I thought you already would have noticed that."

Stef took in a deep breath, "You have to eat something."

"You can't make me eat, Stef. I'm not a child. If I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry. So stop calling me down," the teen snapped. Truth was, she wasn't in the mood to eat. She had too many worries and _he_ told her not to.

"Now Callie!" Stef ordered. "I'm not in the mood to do this again with you today! Come down and humor me! Just sit at the table and push your food around with your fork! I won't ask you again!" Stef yelled sternly.

Callie shook her head. She knew she was challenging Stef and her behavior wasn't normal. Stef and Lena pulled her aside and talked to her about it and everything. But she was angry, and taking it out on everyone around her seemed like an outlet. Subconsciously she knew they didn't deserve it.

Still, it didn't stop her from directing her hate for _him_ towards the one's around her. She felt safe in doing so now.

Callie turned on the sink and washed the blood away with one splash of water. She looked back up at her reflection and she couldn't see a mark on her. It was as if the past three hours didn't happen. The thought both relieved Callie and pissed her off even more.

"If you're not down in two minutes, consider yourself grounded for another week. That would make your punishment up to a month, so choose wisely," Stef reminded her in a warning tone before she walked away from the door and towards Callie's room. Once she got in, she noticed Callie's notebooks had fallen from her night stand onto the floor. She shook her head and bent over to pick them up and put them back. That was when she noticed black composition book, that Callie had been writing in practically every single day, lying wide-open.

She knew it was her diary. And it was practically slapping Stef in the face, begging for her to read it.

The older woman hadn't wanted to invade her daughter's privacy and she knew that it was wrong. But she wasn't sure what to do at this point. She needed to know what was going on with her and it was obvious that the teen wasn't ever going to come out and _tell_ her. So immediately and without another thought she grabbed the book and made her way over toward her and Lena's room, closing the door right behind her.

Stef turned the cover open to the first page and began from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Entry #1<strong>

_9/02_

_So I'm being forced to write in this journal by my "awesome" English teacher, Timothy. Notice the quotations on the word awesome. And I have to write for a whole ten minutes before our class ends everyday. He says to write on the weekends too but that's not happening…_

_He also stated that he won't read it, but he wants to make sure that we're writing so he keeps walking around the room, just staring at everyone's' pens moving. I figure as long as I keep my pen in the air, he'll pass right by me._

_He says to write out greatest fears onto a piece of paper. That it would help us become better writers and we'll benefit from it in ways that we won't even realize yet. Personally I think it's a waste of time after what happened to the last journal entry I wrote. He's a nice guy but a stupid one at that. I could be doing homework or at least doing something productive right now but instead I'm writing useless information on a piece of paper that will eventually be thrown away. SO PRODUCTIVE, RIGHT? Ridiculous… I glance up and notice Wyatt sitting across from me. He's actually writing something… WHAT?_

_I haven't talked to him in a while because of what he and Brandon did to Liam. I get that he was protecting me, but he left me when I needed him the most and I can't just get over that._

_Whatever. The bell just rang. Peace out journal!_

_- Callie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry #2 **

9/03

**Prompt**: Write about something interesting that happened today and how you felt about it? How did you handle it?

a. b. c. d. e. f. g. h. i. j. k. l. m. n. o. p. Geez. Nothing interesting happened today. Just wasting yet another ten minutes of my time moving my pen around and trying to appear busy.

Oh wait… I lied. Something did happened today. Stef gave me Mariana's lunch, instead of my own and I couldn't find her anywhere so I ended up throwing her tuna sandwich out. I HATE TUNA! So now, not only am I totally wasting my time and energy writing into this stupid journal…I'm also trying my best not to pass out, which is getting harder and harder since I'm already feeling lightheaded.

Does that constitute as "interesting" enough for you journal?

It better because that's all I got.

Did I mention that this is such bullshit?

Because it is. It really is.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: For the purposes of this story, Lena hasn't gotten pregnant yet, nor has she decided on a sperm donor. I'll try to update a couple entries a day to move the story a long to the real stuff. Be patient please. And thank you to all of you who followed and favorited and reviewed. I really didn't expect to get any at all in the first chapter so thanks a lot :) I promise things will get interesting enough soon. I know it's like "blah" right now but Stef needs to see the change in Callie's writing to really get what's going on.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry my updates aren't more frequent. I have a hectic school and work schedule. Really hectic. The next few chapters will be really short and will seem pointless but if you read into it, you'll see where the heck I'm going with it. **

**I will be posting three entries today just to get a move on to the actual good stuff. I didn't want to delve right into it because I like suspense. For those that don't understand it, you will soon enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entry #3<strong>

9/04

**Prompt: **Describe a past event that has changed you for the better or for the worst.

This is too easy. There's too freaking many. Maybe talking about myself isn't such a bad thing.

I said maybe… I still think this is dumb but if I don't write anything, Timothy is going to keep staring at me like he's doing right now :P Ugh! This class is so boring!

Here's one.

Going to juvie. That would definitely qualify as a past event that changed me for the better even though it seemed like for the worst at the time. I trashed my foster dad's car when he was beating the crap out of my little brother. Yes, he deserved it and I wanted to do it. But feeling better at the moment didn't override feeling like crap for every single day that I wasn't there to protect Jude for four months.

I didn't even care they the girls there treated me like a punching bag and I would get into fights all of the time. I didn't even care that there were times I wasn't even sure I would make it, because the guards never came to get them off of me.

Jude was still in that house.

That was the most painful thing.

And when I got out, I promised I'd be smarter. I wouldn't let anything come between Jude's safety and I think I'm doing a pretty good job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry #4**

9/05

**Prompt: **Does love at first sight exist? Yes or No? What makes you think that it does or doesn't?

HA! That'd be a no. This prompt is actually kinda funny to be honest. Whoever thinks that it does should be hit in the face

…with a hammer

…repeatedly

…or at least until they don't exist :)

You can't love someone you just met. That's crazy. Maybe your kid I guess but other than that no.

And normally women with kids have carried their children in their bellies for months and they grow to love them within that period. I didn't even love Jude at first, and I'm ashamed to admit it, considering how much I love him now.

He was cute, yeah. But that's all he was. After a while I got used to him and fell in love. But that romantic "I absolutely love you and will die without you crap" pisses me off.

I think love at first sight just exists on the television screen just to sell movies. Only suckers really spend their lives searching for it but what do I know? I'm only in high school.

-Callie


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry #5**

9/06

**Prompt: **What do you look for in a romantic partner? What matters most to you?

Wow! Someone is in serious need of a girlfriend! Lately, these prompts are getting too sappy for me.

Yesterday Timothy wants us to talk about love at first sight and now he wants us to talk about qualifications for a romantic partner.

Is is a joke. Seriously?

What the hell am I going to write about for 6 more minutes?

Kill me now!

…okayyy.

Great. Now I have to stay after school. Thanks a lot journal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry #6**

9/07

**Prompt: **Write about something that happened this week that really made you think.

Well what happened yesterday really had me…confused to say the least.

Good news is that I didn't have detention like I thought.

Bad news is I think I would have preferred it.

Timothy made me stay after school to talk about why I had been "avoiding" the prompts.

He doesn't even read them so I don't know what his deal was but he said that I seemed "avoidant" lately and haven't really been "involved" or whatever. I don't remember what exactly he said but I promised him that I have been trying. I am writing in this journal every day during class.

I'm doing as he asked.

But I'm not writing as much as everyone else I will agree. Every time I glance up I can see everyone else's pens moving but there are a select few who make eye contact with me so it's obvious that I'm not the only one "not" putting my heart and soul into it.

Personally, I still think it's kind of stupid but promised him I'd try harder.

I don't really have a choice in the matter since he told me to stay after school for extra help to work on my writing. He even had the nerve to bash one of my essays I wrote for Romeo and Juliet too, saying that I'm not putting my emotions in my writing.

It was essay, explaining quotes in the play… not a novel. Wth?

Hopefully, I don't have to do this extra help thing for long.

I don't have this issue in any of my other classes.

What's his deal?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay. Uploaded four small chapters today. This story is going to be picking up REALLY SOON believe it or not. We're getting there. Please be patient. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_9/07 (Same day)_

_I_ don't even know what to feel. I'm not even supposed to write anything but Timothy keeps telling us to write.

How do I explain that I feel completely…awkward.

AWKWARD.

That's how I would define my extra help/detention. Or whatever you would call it.

At first, I thought Timothy was really was trying to help me engage more in school. He talked about how Principal Sanchez used to degrade me, and Lena would be the only one who would stand up for me. And then he talked about how he would tell Principal Sanchez that she was right… He was trying to be on my side… even though I knew he really wasn't.

Maybe it was the simple hand gesture on my shoulder or maybe even the way he stood over me as he tried to get me to read the literary readings. Either way, I got a feeling that Timothy was bad news.

And even though I sat there on my bed trying to convince myself that our meeting was harmless, I couldn't help but feel indifferent about it.

Maybe I was overreacting.

Maybe Liam made me believe that everyone was like him.

I wouldn't let Liam win, no matter what.

So maybe I just better get used to everything

Timothy might just be trying to be nice.

He was Lena's friend and an adult who always kept his word... so why shouldn't I trust him?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Please excuse my absence. Drama ensued. Thanks to some words of wisdom by one of my favorite authors I'm back to writing this. Ty Freaky 3 I'm calling you that now ;) **

**Entry #7**

Thanks to you know who, Lena had to have a talk with me this morning.

She said I wasn't trying and that I need to work harder. Even let me know that Timothy told her about the extra help he suggested, telling me it would be a good idea and asking what I thought.

I hate it when she says stuff like that as if I really have a choice in the matter.

What was I going to say? No? To her colleague and the father of her baby?

I didn't have a choice.

What I don't understand is why she didn't notice that Timothy was the only one complaining?

And I worked hard as hell on that essay. She saw me the other night.

But maybe I am overreacting.

Maybe something was wrong with my essay and my lack of participation….

Grades are important in this school.

I should try harder.

It's what everyone would expect.


End file.
